A Detective's Confidants
by KusaKabe77
Summary: Akechi never wanted to make any relationships with anyone, and yet he did it. Whether realizing it or not. But that doesn't mean they are all... pleasant... Random Persona 5 Oneshots with Akechi and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. SPOILERS!, Slight ProtagonistXGoro, T for Language. Current Chapter: Connections (Protagonist)


Chapter 1: Connections (Akira)

11/16

Goro Akechi was never one to make friends, let alone make connections with others in the first place. So when he found himself finding comfort and a connection with the black haired trickster of Shujin Academy, he thought he was going crazy. It was at first when the man in the blue courtroom said that these "Confidants" was needed to pursue his goal. He thought the man was crazy, and he never returned to the blue room. After his first encounter with the trickster and his group of allies, he only continued talking to Akira Kurusu due to his belief that he was connected to the Phantom Thieves in some form. However the more he talked to the boy, the more he found himself enjoying his company. Goro never understood why he found himself connected to the boy, he also never understood why Akira continued talking to him, even when it was unnecessary.

But the one thing he truly did not understand, is why he called Akira out on it.

The two were inside of Le'Blanc, Akira working behind the counter while Goro was enjoying a cup of his coffee, The cat that followed Akira around and fellow Phantom Thief, Morgana was nowhere to be seen and Goro was enjoying a break from his everyday norm. Goro watched as Akira stirred the coffee for one of the other customers when the thought occurred to him.

Why?

Why is he here? Why is he so nice to me? If he knew what I was truly like, if he was aware that I was the one behind the Mental Shutdowns, he would never be this... nice to me. I'm pretty sure they are at least somewhat aware, ever since the I revealed to the Phantom Thieves that I was aware of them being who they are, and that I was aware of the cognitive world, the other Phantom Thieves have seemed a bit on edge with me. And yet, HIS attitude towards me seemed not to change at all. So... WHY?!

"Why what?" Akira asked looking at Goro with a raised eyebrow. Shit did I say that out loud?

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just lost in thought is all." Goro noticed there was one other person in the cafe other than himself leave money on the table and walk out. Shortly after, Akira walked over to the door of the cafe and turned the sign to closed, he then walked over and sat down on the bar stool next to Goro. He looked him in the eyes and asked.

"Clearly it's not nothing, tell me what is wrong?" Akira asked with a hint of concern. Goro cringed, does this fool actually care about me? Akechi thought to himself. No... he does not need someone to lick his wounds, he has been alone all his life alone and nothing he does will truly change that. And yet...

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Akechi forced out of his mouth. His eyes widened, realization hitting him like an Agi to the face. Why did he ask that that question? Akira raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Because we're friends." Goro slammed his hand on the table. Akira flinched at the motion, causing Goro to calm down and switch back on his mask.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud, I just realized I have somewhere to be." Goro tried to get up and walk away from the black haired trickster, however said boy grabbed Goro's arm stopping him. Akechi looked at the boy in front of him and saw genuine concern in his eyes.

Why?

Akira pulled Goro back towards the stool and sat him down. Akira then pushed the last cup of coffee he made towards the fool and motioned for him to drink it. Goro sighed and grabbed the cup.

"Do you not see us as friends?" No. Goro immediately thought as he took a sip of the coffee. However... Goro put the cup down and retorted.

"You are a Phantom Thief, and I am an Ace Detective. Is there really any chance that we could be friends?" Akira flinched at that comment. Goro quickly corrected himself. "Oh I did not mean for that to come out sounding like it did." He truly didn't, however maybe it would get his point that he wanted nothing to do with the boy.

"I enjoy your company, you enjoy mine, we talk and spend time together. Does that not make us friends?" Akira asked holding a hand out in front of him matter of factly. Goro was starting to regret asking the question.

"I'll admit I do enjoy our conversations, however do you not realize most of our chats were just me trying to figure out that you are a Phantom Thief?" Akira did not even hesitate to respond.

"Yes, I realized." Goro stood back up, what is this idiot saying?

"Then why?!" Goro was furious, is he messing with me? Why won't he give me a straight answer? These questions and many more were running through his head. The answer to Goro's question made his blood run cold.

"Because I care about you." Goro was speechless, he was also pretty sure he was blushing.

"Wh-what?!" He.. He has NO IDEA what I was planning on doing to him, his friends! If he did he'd! Akira could see Goro internally flailing and put a hand on his shoulder. Goro looked up at the trickster clearly blushing.

"See? If you didn't care, you would not react the way you did. I talk to a lot of people and I've learned a lot about how people tend to interact."

"I- I don't." He can't. He can NOT afford to make connections with people. Even if... he wanted to. Luckly for Akechi his phone buzzed, recieveing a message from his boss and father, Masayoshi Shido. "I'm sorry to have kept so much of your time, but my boss needs me right now. Thank you for the coffee, and sorry for making you worry about me." Goro said in a matter of seconds, Goro made it to the door of the cafe before being called out by Akira one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Goro paused and then smiled at thief.

"Yeah." Goro then waved and walked out the door before going red in the face once more. What is happening to him? Why does he let this, trickster do this to him!?

"Ugh, stupid fucker." Akechi said out loud to no one in particular.

"Oooh Akechi said a bad word!" Goro jumped at the sound of the voice, looking down to see Futaba Sakura, one of the other Phantom Theives and daughter of Wakaba Ishiki. Goro composed himself and said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, just quoting something Sakamoto-san had said. It was quite funny." Futaba laughed and replied.

"Yeah he does say some stupid things sometimes, but don't mind him." Goro chuckled.

"Yes he does, anyway you should get inside it looks like it is about to rain soon." Goro waved at Futaba and walked down the street.

"Damn brat." He thought out loud, however his thoughts quickly wandered back to the black haired fool. Damn him... Getting to me like that... He thought... As much as he'd like to deny what he said, he does feel a connection to Akira Kurusu... If only...

 _If only he and I have met each other earlier._

* * *

Futaba walked inside of Le'Blanc and saw Akira sitting in the bar stool by himself, she snuck up behind him and put her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who~?" She hummed Akira laughed and said. "Ann?" Futaba laughed.

"Oh? That's your first guess? I assumed you would hope it was your boyfriend coming back for you?" Akira blushed.

"He's, he's not-."

"Relax, it's okay, I can make jokes too you know." Akira put a hand on Futaba's head and patted it causing her to blush.

"Thanks, I needed cheering up." Akira stood up, stretching and started to walk up stairs. "I'm gonna go play some video games, wanna come?" Futaba smiled, "Sure I'll be right there." Akira walked up stairs. Futaba looked around the cafe and pulled out her phone. She clicked a few buttons and played an audio file on her phone.

 _"Because I care about you."_

 _"Wh-What."_

Futaba frowned.

"Man I regret bugging that phone. I wish I was in that assholes shoes." Futaba continued listening until she heard herself and Akechi's conversation...

"I'm not a brat!"

* * *

 **Helloooo Everyone, this is just a series I'll be working on in my spare time, I plan on doing one of these for every Main Party Member of The Phantom Thieves, As for when I update, I don't really have a schedule, if you follow me anyway it is greatly appreciated. If you have any comments or questions please leave a review or PM me. Oh and if you could not tell AkiraXGoro and AkiraXFutaba are my OTP lol. Thanks for reading and until next time -Devster77  
**


End file.
